Love&Hate
by AnonymousNisserz
Summary: Set after 3x03. Caroline calls Stefan to yell at him about breaking his promise but she ends up admitting something instead. Ther Ripper ignores Caroline's pleas to get her friend back and Klaus begins to have an interest in Caroline. Klaroline, Steroline.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first off I wanna say 3x03 was AWESOME! I do now ship Stefan and Rebekah but I have not stopped shipping Steroline, I have faith in them still, but Rebekah is so freakin awesome. Also I do like Forwood but im not a hardcore shipper. Enjoy!

After Tyler left I stayed laying in my bed. My mom left to check on some things at work and get me some coffee, I may need blood to survive but coffee helps me cope with whatever has me down.

My dad hates me. Everything he did to me replays over and over in my mind I don't forget a thing, but I can't help but still love him. He tortured me thats for sure but hes my dad and I can't hate him, hes the one I went to when me and my mom disagreed, I talked to him about everything.

I was daddy's little girl anybody could tell you that, he was my hero, but after what happened tonight who knew where we stood now.

Thinking about how my dad tortured me or ask he liked to say 'help me', it reminded me of when I was captured by Jules and her band of werewolve weridos. Tyler was the one I expected to save me not be part of taking me hostage. Just like my dad, I expected him to keep me from danger, not be the one putting me in it.

I was saved by one man and just like he promised, he didn't let anything happen to me. Elena had told me that Jules called Stefan of all people to say I was being held captive. He freaked out so quick that Elena didn't have time to reason with him.

Stefan was always there when I needed him. When I killed the guy at the Carnival, when I needed to learn how to hunt, when I needed to control my bloodlust, and when I thought I had lost Matt forever, but now hes the one who needs helping.

When Damon and Elena told me Stefan left to save Damon's life, I cried. I cried so hard when I went home realizing the man with the beautiful green eyes who helped me through my transition and who I had fallen for over the months, who became one of my closest friends was gone.

He promised to never let anything happen to me, but how can you keep a promise like that when you leave? You can't because your gone and because hes gone he couldn't save me from my dad. It took Tyler a day pretty much to save me, Stefan and Damon would have come up with a quick plan and saved me within hours.

Not that I don't appreciate my mom and Tyler's rescue but they aren't exactly the go to hero's in the story. Stefan was supposed to be my saviour because he promised, Tyler did it because he cared.

I have alot of people who care for me but I rarely get a promise from anybody that they would stick to, thats why I was dissappointed to see Tyler. I was expecting Damon showing up to fight my dad, me and Stefan trying to talk him out of killing him, Damon making a smart ass comment, then Stefan unchaining me giving me my ring, and then carrying me in his arms because I was to weak to move.

I was expecting to see Stefan Salvatore show up from his rendezvous with Klaus and save me, because he promised. Then the realization that Stefan left and wasn't coming back sunk in and I wanted to cry right there in front of my mom and Tyler because they weren't the ones I wanted to save me, I wanted a brown hair green-eyed vampire to save me.

The longer I thought about this the sadder I became because just like I expected but didn't want to believe, Stefan broke his promise. He left with Klaus and couldn't save me from my dad's resistance techniques, he did let something happen to me. I know he did it to save his brother and I'm happy he finally did something to show he cared for Damon, but the pain of a broken promise hurts.

Slowly tears began to fall down my face and I didn't wipe them away. I had to come to the fact that Stefan wouldn't be returning soon, he had an obligation to his brother and it wasn't something I could stop. Stefan has guilt and this what hes doing to pay for it.

I looked at my phone to see it was ten thirty, my mom wouldn't be back till eleven. I unlocked my phone and stood up, I scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I wanted. I hit the green button.

I waited, nervous to see if Stefan would pick up, it was unlikely but who knows. I couldn't tell if he answered or it went to his voicemail but either way I was going to say what I had to.

"I hate you," I began.

"I hate that you left and aren't coming back anytime soon. I hate that you promised to not let anything happen to me and you weren't here to protect me from my father's torture. He chained me up Stefan, in a room that had Vervain in the vehnalation system and took off my ring and let the sun burn down on me. He was trying to get me to change. To put the the pain of what I was feeling with the urge of blood so I'll despise blood when I see it.

"My own father torutured me, his little girl and you weren't here to protect me!" I yelled into his voicemail, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You promised me Stefan and you broke it. I know you did it for Damon and I'm proud of you but you didn't leave anything for me. Elena has hope, Damon has respect but what do I have? Nothing. You left me without protetction, without having someone to rely on when I was danger. You broke your promise and I hate you.

"I hate that it wasn't your face I saw when I was rescued, I hate that you weren't the one to carry me home, I hate that it wasn't your arms I was in being comforted in, I hate that I didn't hear your soft voice in my ear telling me it was okay. I hate that it wasn't your chest I was laying on to tell you how much I care about you.

"I hate you but I can't help but keep loving you. I hate that your gone but I love the way you were there when I needed you. I hate that your killing innocent humans but I love the bunny jokes we used to make. I hate that your probably having fun without me but I love all the good times we had together in the woods. I hate that I hate you but I love how much Im in love with you.

"I love you Stefan and I want you to come back to me. Let me be in your arms one more time, hear you say its going to be okay, be there when I need you and to fix the promise you made me but I know thats never going to happen. Goodbye Stefan," I ended the call.

I went back to my bed and curled up in my blankets. Wanting the man who made me a promise to be here to hold me and tell me he loved me.


	2. Chapter 2

So I didn't expect all the feeback I got about this story. I am very happy and thankful you all took the time to read it! Since alot of you wanted more here is a second chapter. I don't know if this will be a full story so we'll just go with the flow. Also after 3x04 Im not exactly on the Rebekah fan ship anymore, I kinda jumped into that to fast. Anyway, Enjoy!

Stefan

I looked down at my phone, watching as it said call ended. Surprise covering every inch of my face. Caroline is in love with me?

I didn't know, I had always thought we established were just friends, hell some people consider her my best friend.

I just couldn't grasp the fact that Caroline had been in love with me. I knew she liked me alot when I first came to Mystic Falls but I let her down gently and then her and I never spoke. I didn't talk to her until Katherine turned her and I helped her transition.

I will admit, Caroline became a big part of my life during that time. She was so funny, she always had a bright smile on her face, she would make these jokes that got me to laugh, she poked fun at me.

Caroline was an all around good person and thats what I loved most about her.

Before I could grasp what just went through my head I heard my name being called.

"Stefan!"

I turned and saw Rebekah and Klaus waiting for me.

"Lets go Stefan there is much we have to prepare for," Klaus said getting in the back of the SUV.

I walked over to the truck and Rebekah was waiting for me.

"Sit next to me Stefan," she said grabbing my hand and I let her.

Rebekah sat in the middle with Klaus and I on either side of her.

"Did you have a nice time enjoying the fresh air Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"It was fine."

"Leave him alone Nic," Rebekah said grabbing tighter onto my hand and smiling at me.

I wanted to slip my hand out of hers because my mind was still reeling about Caroline but that would cause some uncessary problems so I kept my hand in hers.

I stared out the window watching the lights pass by me and every single one reminded me of Caroline. They shone bright, they gave off a good feeling, they reminded me of Caroline's bright personality. I still can't believe she admitted she was in love with me.

"Stefan."

I turned to look at Rebekah.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded my head, it was hard to speak after hearing a good friend of yours has been in love with you for the past few months.

She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. When I looked at Rebekah I felt adoration and love but now that I knew how Caroline felt I couldn't help but have a gultiy feeling course through me now. Elena was still on my mind, sure, but Caroline's call had just made me feel different now.

The rest of the ride stayed silent.

We finally arrived at the hotel we were going to stay at for awhile so Rebekah could adjust better to this time period.

"Stefan how about you join me to my room so we can catch up?" Rebekah said with a small sparkle her eye.

I was glad Klaus spoke up. "Oh no little sister, I have some business I need to discuss with Stefan. You can play catch up and relieve old memories later."

She pouted at first but finally agreed. "Alright then."

Rebekah turned to me. "I'll see you soon."

Then she gave me a small kiss on the lips. I couldn't help but think about another pair.

"Help yourself to anything in the bathroom and Emma there will help you with _anything _need," Klaus said referring to the maid who had been compelled to let us drink from her, we just couldn't kill her.

Rebekah nodded and left to her room to shower. It was just like Klaus to get the penthouse.

"So what did-" I started but was cut off by Klaus's signal for me to be quiet.

I was guessing he was waiting for Rebekah to be out of earshot so he could discuss what he needed to.

When he was sure she was gone he signaled for me to follow him. We went into a room.

"So there was definitly more to it when you said you needed time to yourself outside and it wasn't because of my dear little sister's resurrection was it?" Klaus asked when he closed the door and headed to the liqour cabinet at the bar in the room.

"I don't know what your talking about," I said taking the glass he gave me.

"Stefan come on, you know you can tell your dear old friend Klaus," he said with a smirk

I laughed a little. "Its nothing, it doesn't intefer with any plans that concern your hybrid army."

"Well then I guess I'll have to let it slide, for now. I'm sure whatever it is will get you in trouble down the line," Klaus said taking a sip from his glass.

"Then I guess we have no reason to discuss it."

Klaus smirked. "So on to more important things. Rebekah's necklace."

"What about it?" I asked feeling nervous.

"I know where it is."

"What?"

"Oh come now Stefan, you can't possible think I don't know what my own sister's necklace looks like."

I sat there silently letting him continue.

"I will admit it didn't take me until Rebekah told me it was gone for me to remember what it looked like. It is like she said, she wore it for thousands of years. So when I thought about it I realized where I've seen her necklace. On the doppleganger's precious neck."

He looked at me as if he knew a dirty little secret. My secret.

"The only way Elena would have the necklace is because of you, you were there that last night with Rebekah Stefan and thats the only way she could have gotten a hold of it."

"So what are you going to do, kill me?" I asked.

Klaus laughed. "Of course not. I realized Stefan that you are not to blame."

I looked at him surprised.

"Go on," I said.

Klaus gave a small laugh. "I compelled you, you had no idea who that necklace belonged to or where it came from so the facts state its not your fault that its missing."

"Well since my name is cleared whats the plan to get the necklace back?" I asked feeling my stomach turn to knots.

"Well the plan is I go look for it, cause some havoc while there and leave with the necklace in my hand and the knowledge that the doppleganger is dead."

"So your just gonna leave me and your sister alone?"

"Stefan I know you won't take advantage of her and shes a big girl, she can handle herself," Klaus said with a smug grin.

"I mean Rebekah is very protective of that necklace, if you left her here while you went to get it, she wouldn't be very happy," I explained.

"That my friend is why your here. Your going to have her remember why she was so much in love with you back then."

"So you want me to keep her busy with memories of the past?" I asked.

"Precisley."

"You do know your sister is alot smarter then that right?"

"Stefan theres is much you don't know about Rebekah and I. I know how much she cares about you," Klaus said taking a sip of his drink as if he didn't like that Rebekah's feelings for me were strong.

We sat there in silence. This plan wasn't going to work Rebekah is way too smart for it, once she realizes Klaus is no where around she'll figure something is up and probably kill me for lying and tricking her. I have no idea how Klaus doesn't see that, unless he plans to get me killed but that doesn't make sense.

"This plan is not going to work," I finally said.

"And how do you figure?"

"Once I try and distract Rebekah she'll figure something is up and it will get worse when she doesn't see you around any where, then she will know something is definitly up. Then she'll most likely kill me for lying and probably somehow ruin your plans for the hybrids," I told him.

"Stefan your really not comprehending the plan well," Klaus said.

"I understand what you saying, Rebekah will be so wrapped up in me that she won't pay attention to whats going on but if your gone shes going to figure you have this big bad plan and she'll be suspicious."

"So what is it you suggest we do?" Klaus asked leaning against the bar.

"Let me go."

"And why on earth would I let you do that?"

"Well where would you go to look for the necklace? The field where the sacrifice was? Likely by now its probably coverd in dirt. Bonnie, Jeremy or even Damon would have that necklace and they wouldn't give it to you for anything."

"Oh but they would give it to you?"

"All I have to do is tell them if I don't get it your coming back to slaughter the town. If they don't believe me I just have to kill a few girls very creativly. Plus I left last time and came back like I said I was so why worry now?"

"Now this has to do with the necklace that belongs to my sister but you gave to your supposed to be dead girlfriend. I don't know if I can trust you now Stefan especially since I'm not entirely sure Elena is even dead."

"She is dead. If she wasn't then I'd be finding every possible way to escape here to be with her and I've been doing everything you asked. I've killed and tortured and you know as much as I do that I enjoyed it. I have nothing to go back to. I only asked you to save Damon because hes the only one I have left," I said putting on as good as a facade as possible, but it was true that I did enjoy killing and torturing and the gulit was eating me alive.

"That very may be true Stefan, but i'm suspicious about your little moment outside. You probably are conspiricing behind my back."

I stood up straight. "You wanna know what happend when I was outside? I got a phone call from Caroline saying she was in love with me. I wanna go back and let her know that I am not coming back anytime soon for anybody," I said menacingly making him think I was pissed he didn't trust me

Klaus smirked. "Really now? Caroline Forbes admitted to being in love with you, I must say Stefan you have a way with women. Four lovely young ladies wanting your eternal love. You know I have given some thought to Caroline, she would make a perfect little ripper."

"No."

"Is that caring I'm hearing?"

"Caroline has nothing to do with this. I said I would go with you to help make your army and make sure my brother stayed alive. No reason to waste your time on a clueless baby vampire," I said even though it hurt me to talk like that about Caroline.

Klaus looked at me. He started hard at me to make sure I wasn't lying or giving false information.

"If you go you have to do something to prove yourself," Klaus said with edge in his voice.

"What is it?"

"Torture the blonde vampire and your brother and give me evidence that you did and prove to me the doppleganger is dead. If you enjoy torturing as you say you do then you have no problem with causing the people you love a little pain," Klaus said with a evil smirk.

"How am I supposed to prove Elena is dead?"

"Figure it out for yourself Stefan. You leave tonight," Klaus said leaving the room without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking home alone from The Grill. The party that was being held there was in full swing but I just couldn't get myself to have fun.

_He_ was still on my mind. Everyday, every hour, every second, I just can't get myself to stop thinking about him. Ever since the phone call I made to him he was always on my mind and I kept having this hope he was listening, I had the distinct feeling he was. I couldn't just drop Stefan like it was nothing, he means something to me.

The night after the phone call I broke it off with Tyler and it devastated me. I care about both him and Stefan deeply but Stefan is the one I fell so hard for that only he can pick me back up. Tyler was hurt but I told him it wasn't because I didn't want to be with him, it was because I had to sort out my feelings.

It was true. I had to get rid of my feelings of Stefan so I can be with Tyler. Stefan isn't coming back and I constantly had to keep telling myself that. Hes not going to return and I had to move on.

For the millionth time that night I whispered to myself that Stefan was gone.

"Hes not coming back Caroline, Stefan is not coming back."

"Are you sure Caroline?"

I froze.

No it couldn't be him, he was with Klaus but I heard his voice. That wonderful noise that made my undead heart stop.

I turned around slowly, ready to realize that my mind was playing tricks on me.

It wasn't.

"Stefan?"

"In the flesh," he said with that smile that I'd rarely seen grace his lips.

Tears started welling up in my eyes. It was really him, it was really Stefan.

"Care come on don't cry," Stefan said coming over to me and wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb. He always was such a good friend.

I couldn't help it, when he put his hands on my cheek I put my hand on my arms to make sure he was real.

"It really is you Stefan," I said with tears falling down my face and smiling at him.

"Yes Caroline it is me."

I slapped him.

"Caroline what the hell?"

"Your an ass you know that?" I asked him and then started walking away. Key word, _was_ a good friend.

"I thought you would be happy to see me?" Stefan asked following after me.

I turned to him. "I am happy to see you but that doesn't mean I'm just going to fall right into your arms. You hurt me Stefan, alot, and just because I told you how I felt about you doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you."

I turned and walked away again. I heard Stefan laughing behind me.

"What!" I yelled turning back to him.

"Nothing, I just missed the way you would get yourself all worked up over something. Hearing it again just made me happy," Stefan said.

That made me want to run into his arms and tell him I was sorry for hitting him but I had to hold it back. Stefan was probably here on some business for Klaus and he would just get up and leave again. I had to stay strong and not get my hopes because I knew if I did he would hurt me again.

I put on a straight face and turned around to keep walking home. I stopped shortly when Stefan was in front of me.

"Don't do that!"

"Caroline will you please just let me talk to you?"

"Why so you could just get up and leave again?"

"Caroline thats not fair."

"Your right its not, but I don't want to talk to you so just go do whatever business Klaus wants you do and when you leave don't come say goodbye," I said walking again.

"Why don't you want me to say goodbye?" Stefan asked.

I stayed silent.

"Caroline."

I kept walking.

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled pulling me into his grasp. I was close up against his chest and staring into the beautiful green eyes.

"Tell me why you don't want me to tell you goodbye," he said

I looked up at him, feeling the tears well up again.

"Because."

"Because why?"

I sniffed and looked down.

"Caroline," Stefan said getting a little irritated which was odd for him.

"Because hearing you say goodbye and watching you walk out the door would kill me. If I saw you walk away from me I knew it would be the end and I would never see you again, but if you left without me knowing I would have hope that you would return someday. That is the only thing that would keep me alive, that small bit of hope to see your face again," I told him.

Stefan just looked at me as if he didn't know what to say. He looked into my eyes and l looked into his, neither of us breaking eye contact.

Finally he hung his head and spoke. "You are so stubborn Caroline."

"I take that as a compliment."

He smiled.

I smiled back and leaned into him. I missed my friend so much.

"Why did you forget about me Stefan?" I finally asked.

"I didn't forget about you Caroline."

I pushed myself away from him. "Don't. Don't tell me lies."

"Caroline-"

"No Stefan. You forgot about me, just admit it."

Stefan sighed. "Fine I did. I forgot about the promise I made and you will never know how sorry I am for not being there for you when you needed me."

Tears fell down my face. "You broke your promise Stefan. You broke it."

Stefan came over to me and hugged me tight. "I know Caroline and I'm sorry, I am so sorry."

Rebekah 

I came into the living room of the penthouse looking for Stefan. I expected him to be waiting for me when I got out of the shower but he wasn't.

When I walked in I only saw my bastard of a brother Klaus.

"Wheres Stefan?"

"Well good evening to you too little sister," Klaus said looking up from some kind of small square thing that was on top of his lap with a bright screen. Gosh technology has really upgraded since the twenties.

"Where is he?"

"Hes out on an errand for me."

"Its just like you to send him off when I wanted some time with him," I said angrily while sitting on a chair.

"Hes my errand boy Rebekah not yours."

I huffed. "Where did he go?"

"Thats not any of your concern," Klaus told me

"I don't care I want to know," I said.

"You are such a brat you know that?"

"I am not a brat, do not call me a brat!"

Klaus chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"Where is Stefan?" I asked again, demanding.

"Hes in Mystic Falls. He went to torture his brother and latest girlfriend to prove to me hes on my side."

"Latest girlfriend?" I asked feeling the anger start to rise in me.

"Your not the only woman fighting for Stefan's heart sister, their are three other young ladies as well."

"Who?" I asked with menace in my voice.

"Jealous are we?" Klaus smirked as he got up from his seat.

"Shut up. Who are the other girls."

"Well you remember Katerina don't you? Thats the first girl, the second is her doppleganger Elena, the third is Elena's friend Caroline who he left to torture and you my dear sister are the fourth. Four lovely young ladies competeing for one man's eternal love," Klaus laughed while leaving the room.

I sat there seething. Katerina was one woman I had pledged to kill because she hurt my brother Elijah. This Elena girl was the doppleganger so her death belongs Klaus and Caroline, whoever she is, will pay the price of falling for the man that belongs to me. Her death will be done by my hands.

Caroline

Stefan and I walked to my house. I let him come inside so we could talk. My mom worked a late shift tonight so I didn't have to worry.

"Okay talk to me," I said sitting on one of the chairs. Stefan kept trying to explain while we were walking here but I told him to wait. Mostly for the reason I could break down after he left. It still hurts my best friend wasn't there to help me when I needed him.

Stefan sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry I forgot about you when I left with Klaus. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from your dad. I am so sorry for hurting you."

I looked at him and could tell he meant it, he meant everything.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about how I felt about you," I said.

When Stefan told me it wasn't going to happen between us I did give up but I always had buried feelings about him. They got smaller as I started dating Matt but then I was turned into a vampire and Stefan was there for me all the past feelings came back and they stayed, even when I started falling for Tyler.

"Can you tell me when this happened? When you started falling for me," Stefan said.

"Its always been happeing Stefan. I didn't just drop the feelings I had for you the night you rejected me, they stayed with me all the time. When I was with Matt and when you were so deep in love with Elena those feelings stayed. I never gave up on them, they were just buried way deep in the back of my mind and when we became friends they got stronger," I told him.

Stefan was deep in thought. He seemed to be concentrating on something.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"How I could have missed all the signs that you liked me. Thinking about it now there was alot and I just didn't pay attention to them."

I smiled. "I tried to hide them as well as I could."

Stefan smiled back. "Well you did a pretty good job."

We laughed a little and then it got silent.

"What about you? How did you feel about me?" I asked.

"Honestly Caroline I didn't think much, like you said I was always about Elena but when you transitioned I got to know you and I liked what I saw. You were funny, creative, and just always happy. I never met anyone like you. You reminded me of my best friend Lexi, I mean she wasn't _always _happy she got annoyed sometimes, but you just always had a reason to smile and I loved that about you. Your the only person I know who can smile through tough times."

I smiled. Hearing Stefan say he loved something about me made me get butterflies.

"I'll admit I just thought we were friends, people even thought of us as best friends," Stefan continued.

"We are friends Stefan and I accept that. I may have always had those feelings and small hope we could be more than friends, but it didn't change the fact you love Elena and will always love Elena."

"I don't know if theres still me and Elena. After the things I've done she probably has a whole different view of me," he said looking down.

"So your still Ripper Stefan?"

"I will always be a Ripper. I can't change the fact I'm a vampire and I have a lust for blood, I need to stop trying to be human because I will never be human again. Its time to stop being what I want to be and start being what I am."

"Stefan just because your a vampire it doesn't mean you have to be a killer. Accept the fact your immortal, accept that blood is what you will always crave for but keep some humanity. Humanity keeps us human but we will never be human, thats the only thing we need to accept, that our human lives are over," I said moving to sit next to him on the couch.

"So you accepted the fact already?"

"I accepted it when you left. When you were around I stayed on the bunny stuff because you made me think it was the closest I will be to human but I knew you'd be off of it so I had to accept that this is what it is to be a vampire, to have a craving for blood. So I just moved on from the fact I wasn't human anymore," I said. "And think you have to kill to be a full vampire. You can still be a vampire without killing."

"And how do you figure?" Stefan asked.

"The feelings that keep us human, keep us from killing, which means we are in control of our bloodlust. We are still vampires who survive on blood but instead of taking the easy way out and turning off our feelings, the feelings will keep the humanity in us to not kill but still feed."

"So your on human blood?" Stefan asked.

I nodded.

I saw something go through Stefan's eyes. It looked like admiration, as if he was glad someone finally understood what he was trying to accomplish as a vampire.

It was silent again after that. Stefan and I sat on the couch just looking at each other, staring into each others eyes.

Soon the space between us became smaller and I could feel the heat of Stefan's lips on mine. Our lips met in a heated kiss.

We battled for dominace. Our hands reached for each others shirts and both fell to the ground, our hands roamed each others body trying to touch every inch of skin exposed to us.

The kiss became rougher and we both started to get imaptient. I felt my back hit the wall by the stairs, I was so wrapped in the kiss I didn't even feel Stefan move us. Our fangs both came to the surface and I could feel my eyes turn red and the veins portrude, but it felt normal.

Having my fangs out while I was kissing Stefan felt normal and neither of us held back. When Stefan broke our kiss to start kissing my neck I saw his eyes changed and fangs were out just like mine. He started kissing down my neck and I could feel his teeth graze my skin. My hands were roaming over his chest and abs and it felt amazing, he was well built.

I stood there as Stefan hand my arms above my head against the wall and was trailing kisses everywhere he could. I couldn't believe this was happening, Stefan Salvatore was in my house kissing me.

He dropped on hand from my arms and let it slide down the side of my body, his thumb running over my breast and down my stomach.

I felt the warmth of his hand disappear but the breath of his mouth by my ear.

"I'm so sorry Caroline."

Before I could comprehend what was going on, I felt a pain in my neck and I was surrounded by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So even though this was set back in season 3 I'm going to continue it for a little while. Reason I say that is just because of how far back it is and how far ahead we are now. I do have a poll going on about this on my profile if any of you want to help me decide. I know a lot of people liked this story (which I am thankful for) but because of how far back it is I'm not sure whether to continue it or not. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to vote!

I knew he was around. Somewhere in this house he was here. I could always sense my brother when he was trying to sneak up on me, something he hated back when were kids because he could never win.

I walked around the house making it seem like I wasn't paying attention to my senses. He'll make an appearance, he always does and if I know his Ripper ways he'll make it dramatic. That's just the way Ripper Stefan is.

I went to the library, heading to the bookshel,f and started going through the books. He was getting closer.

When I reached the second shelf I heard him behind me. Before he could touch me I grabbed him and threw him up against the shelves.

"You might want to try a different approach to being scary, the dramatic entrances are getting old," I said with my hand on his neck.

He pushed me off him. "Shut up, I'm not here for your sarcasm."

I let go of him. "Why else come here?" I smirked but realized that was getting me off topic. "Nevermind that's not the point. Point is is that you broke Elena's heart and pissed me off so I am not exactly happy you here."

He growled at me.

"Don't blame me Stefan, no one told you to save me," I said.

"I'm not here to fight with you Damon. I need your help," he said.

"Well I'm not in service right now so leave your complaint at the door and make sure it doesn't hit you on the way out but if I'm lucky theres a deadly piece of wood sticking out that is sharp enough to stake you," I said mumbling the last part and turning my back on him. I had no desire to play his Ripper games when I had other things to worry about.

"Klaus doesn't believe Elena is dead."

I stopped. Well this just turned into a game changer.

"What do you mean he doesn't believe she's dead?" I looked back at him.

He stepped toward me. "Exactly what I said"

"And this came about how?"

"His sister Rebekah. The necklace I gave Elena belongs to her and it has properties Klaus needs to talk to the Original Witch because of his Hyrbid army," Stefan told me.

"So your helping him now? And the necklace you gave to your girlfriend belongs to what I'm guessing is another girlfriend. Bravo Stefan."

Stefan walked toward me with an irritated look on his face. "I'm not helping him, I came here to ask for your help."

"Okay hold on, lets rewind here. What exactly are you telling me," I said. Right now nothing made sense except for the fact that Klaus was starting to believe Elena wasn't dead.

Stefan sighed. "Klaus has been trying to make his Hybrids but they've been unsuccesful, we went to see Gloria and she said she needed Rebekah because she had the necklace that belonged to the Original witch. The necklace is the only way to contact her and to see why Klaus hasn't be able to make the Hybrids but he also believes it's because Elena isn't dead."

I leaned against the table near the couch and let all the information sink in. I couldn't get over one little detail though.

"I get all that, now explain to me why you care. Ripper," I said.

Stefan stood there glaring at me.

"If your so into your little 'I don't care about human life' nature then you shouldn't be here asking for my help to make Klaus believe Elena is dead, unless of course you do care," I said walking up to him.

"Do you care Stefan?" I asked innocently. I knew this was getting to him and it was fun to watch. My brother can't fool me.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" he asked ignoring my question.

I chuckled and smirked.

I turned away from him and headed over to the desk in the library. "Your lucky Ric and I had a Plan B."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Alaric had been paranoid about the fact that Klaus could figure out Elena wasn't dead so we came up with a plan to prove it. Well prove to him she was dead," I said pulling out a manilla folder out of the desk drawer and throwing it down.

Stefan came up to the desk and opened the folder.

"Since you killed Andy I had to find another person to do all the digging for me. These pictures are from Elena's parents funeral, we have just about everyone that Elena knows in these pictures and with some amazing photoshop we were able to cut her out of a few and make it look like her funeral," I told him and sat on the desk.

I really hated talking about this.

"And these articles?" he asked flipping through them.

"Fake. I had compelled someone to write them up but it has the dates perfectly lined up with her death and funeral and afterwards. I even have mentions of Jenna, Jules, Jeremy and Ric just to have the third mysterious dead person in the woods, what going on with family, and the poor man who lost his girlfriend and student. I would have included a newscast but that would have been pushing it. The pictures we photoshopped are used in the articles, you don't have to use them seperately."

Stefan nodded looking at the papers. "This is good."

I looked at him. "It gets better."

I watched as Stefan flipped through the pages waiting for him to hit the last idea that would sell the enitre thing.

Stefan looked up at me when he spotted it.

"What the hell is this?" he asked holding up the photos. I couldn't read his expression, it was a mix of horror and surprise.

"Thank your other girlfriend, it was her idea," I said sliding off the desk and going to the place I had my alcohol.

"Katherine? Why would she help?" Stefan asked.

I poured a glass and took a sip. "No idea, she just came out of the blue and said this would really sell it."

Stefan looked down at the 'autopsy' photos that were of Elena but really of Katherine. "This just made everything a lot easier."

"Keep looking, theres more," I told him.

"I don't want to see anymore pictures of Katherine playing dead as Elena. And how did she even pull that off?"

"We snuck to the hospital morgue, she compelled the guy to take pictures, she took off her clothes, made a fake bite mark on her neck and wha-la! Fake Elena autopsy," I said to him throwing my hands up for dramatic effect.

"And what about the autopsy report?" he asked.

"Stef come on, you really gotta question all this? Its a good plan to take back to your boss," I said and took another drink.

Stefan's jaw clenched and I smirked.

"He's not my boss, I just want to make sure you have everything covered," he said voice low.

I groaned. "Ugh fine, here it is all layed out. We were going to make an autopsy report but seeing as the Council hides the fact that vampires live in this town it was understandable we wouldn't be able to get our hands on one. The pictures though make up for it and like I keep telling you, they sell the whole thing."

"And Klaus figuring out its Katherine?" he asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows at me.

"She left town to run from him, why would she come back to the town he was in? Plus he knows as well as we do she saves her own ass before anyone elses, so thats covered. And if your thinking dirty, Katherine told me Klaus has never seen her naked," I said smirking at the last part. Good to know she doesn't undress for every guy she mets.

"Now are you gonna look at the rest of the pictures or not?" I asked.

Stefan opened the folder and looked to the very back of the folder. When he saw the last few photos he looked back up at me, again with shock and horror.

"Don't you think this is a little too far?"

"I think the autopsy photos were a little too far," I said setting my glass down and walking up to him. "These photos are in case nothing in here works."

"I don't know, everything is too perfect and _these_ photos probably will make it suspicious," Stefan said.

"Look, these photos are in case Klaus doesn't believe the articles or autopsy photos. This just helps to make it believeable," I told him.

Stefan sighed. "Does Elena know about any of this?"

I shook my head. "No one does. Alaric only knows about the articles and Katherine knows about everything except this. The headstone was my idea."

Stefan glanced at the pictures again. "These articles with the funeral photos are good, the autopsy will give visible proof, the headstone I'm not sure."

"It Plan C to Plan B, you don't have to use them unless its a last resort. Get it together Stefan, I've explained it like 3 times," I told him.

I watched as my brother was beginning to get irritated with me.

He took a deep breathe and then looked up at me again. "How'd you get the headstone?"

"I went out of state to do it, brought it back to Mystic Falls, put in were Jenna's just recent grave is and took a few pictures. Then destroyed it with a sledge hammer, all evidence is gone," I shrugged.

I didn't like that I had to do all this as if Elena was really dead but once Alaric brought that up I started to think of every possible way to keep Klaus away from Elena long enough for me to come up with a better plan or to destroy him. The articles were one thing, but both sets of photos are another. It doesn't give Klaus enough evidence to keep him away from here forever but it gives enough time to figure out what the hell were going to do.

"Glad to know your still useful," Stefan said.

I chuckled. "Glad to know you still think your funny," I said and the took a swig of my drink.

Stefan eyed my glass. "Got anymore of that?"

I gestured over to the tumblr of Rum. "Help yourself."

Stefan walked over to the table and I finished my drink looking over the folder once again. "I'm not one to toot my own horn or anything but I have to give myself credit on this. This is the best fake dead file I have ever seen."

"It is pretty impressive," came Stefan's low voice.

"It has some minor flaws but will keep Klaus at bay, till we think of something better. Speaking of, I can't believe you dated Klaus's sister," I told him.

"It was just a one time thing," he said.

"Oh I bet you say that to all the girls," I smirked but then sensed the mood in the room had changed.

I turned around to look at Stefan but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a stake and Stefan on the other end of it.

"Its just business," he said before snapping my neck.


End file.
